


End up with nothing.

by Civina



Category: Figure Skating RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Injury, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civina/pseuds/Civina
Summary: Воспоминания сгорают, как при лесном пожаре.
Kudos: 2





	End up with nothing.

Ким Сокджину исполнилось пять, когда матушка впервые привела его на каток. Хлопая пушистыми ресницами, он наблюдал за детьми — все они делали удивительные вещи. Смеялись, вращаясь вокруг своей оси и переговариваясь между собой. Одна из них, с двумя хвостиками, взмыла ввысь прямо перед его носом. Как она это сделала? Мальчик схватил маму за подол пальто и потянул вперед, показывая пальчиком на уже выезжающую с прыжка девочку. Женщина лишь добродушно улыбнулась, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Позже он узнает, что это был тулуп, а пока Сокджину пять, и он думает, что фигурное катание — о прекрасном. Он верил: когда ты паришь по твердой ледяной глади на коньках, все беды уходят. 

Ему было одиннадцать, когда удочка сорвалась с крепления, и он влетел в борт со всей силы так, что не чувствовал тело. Сокджин был парализован — болевой шок. Он видел, как вокруг носятся тренеры, стараясь оказать первую помощь. Было до одури страшно и совестно. А вдруг он больше не сможет кататься? Тогда он подведет маму, а она и без того получает затрещины от отца за любой вздох. Чем ему заниматься без него? Ничего не слышно. Сокджину было одиннадцать, когда он впервые сломал себе кость и узнал, каково фигурное катание на самом деле. И он горел им так сильно, что был готов выступать даже на одной ноге.

Через два дня после своего шестнадцатилетия, Сокджин чисто приземлил первый четверной прыжок — сальхов. Недокрут чуть меньше четверти. Он выигрывает старт за стартом и улыбается, слушая восторженные комментарии по поводу своего эталонного ребра на лутце. Дополнительно занимается актерским мастерством, снимается для обложек журналов и посещает светские мероприятия. Талант и стабильность. Он взял золотые медали всех юниорских международных стартов, став новой надеждой Кореи, и был готов блистать на взрослом уровне. У него были друзья и слава. В свои шестнадцать Сокджин был действительно счастлив. 

В свой двадцатый день рождения Сокджин со сталью в глазах провел почти идеальную шестиминутную разминку перед короткой программой на ледовой арене в Хельсинки. Температура около пятнадцати градусов, едва ли заваливает корпус на выезде с флипа, пульс в норме. Последний стартовый номер. Разрыв в баллах у первой пятерки в десятых — японец валится на ровном месте, заходя на волчок после хореографической дорожки, а американец срывает каскад — все шансы взять лидерство. Шум трибун оглушает, он передает чехлы от лезвий в руки наставнику, на секунду задерживая на нем взгляд. Тихое «ты все можешь», сопровождаемое кивком. Выехав на центр, Джин встает в стартовую позу. Взор цепляется за вспышку объектива, и он застывает на месте. Лишь спустя пару секунд с начала музыки и гортанных воплей тренерского штаба, опоминается и начинает движение. Падение, бабочка, грязный выезд — полная потеря концентрации. Когда Сокджину исполнилось двадцать, он занял итоговое девятое место на чемпионате мира, и упустил путевки на олимпийские игры для своей страны.

За месяц до того, как ему исполнилось двадцать один, он волей судьбы все же попал на олимпиаду. Единственный от своей страны на своей же родине — бесконечные интервью, камеры, сальные взгляды и насмешки со всех сторон. Это был его последний шанс. Его верной спутницей становится музыка — без наушников не удается даже заснуть. Старается обходиться минимальным количеством пищи и воды — рот полощет, не глотает. Обезболивающий спрей, бинты, скотч для шнурков. За сутки до короткой программы, он понимает, что перестал чувствовать запахи. Он не разговаривает ни с кем с самого открытия, собственному хореографу отвечая лишь жестикулированием рук. Игнорирует даже звонки матери, о чем потом обязательно пожалеет. Потому что, в без пяти минут двадцать один, изнеможденный Сокджин с адской болью в суставах приземлил каскад из тройного акселя и четверного тулупа в самом конце произвольной программы, пока его отец задыхался на больничной койке. 

Провалы в памяти, колючая тоска и чувство вины. Организм не выдерживает. Разрыв трех нижних межпозвоночных дисков был диагностирован Сокджину в двадцать три с половиной, когда он только оправился от расстройства пищевого поведения. Изуродованный внутри и снаружи, чувствует лишь пустоту. Громкие заголовки прессы, скромные похороны любимой матушки, чье сердце просто не выдержало, и горькое одиночество. Все призовые с золота чемпионата мира — его последней выигранной награды, — уходят на то, чтобы банально не утратить способность передвигаться на своих двоих без помощи посторонних. Врачи в один голос твердят, что шансы на большой спорт ничтожно малы, но маленький мальчик с горящими глазами, которого впервые привели на каток, и что преследует его в кошмарных снах, продолжает верить. И надежда этого ребенка, поселившегося глубоко в душе — единственное светлое пятно, оставшееся в жизни Сокджина, новым домом которого стали больничные стены. В двадцать четыре года ему вынужденно удалили крестец, внедрив на его место металлический протез.

Ему исполнилось всего двадцать шесть, когда ведущий специалист хирургического стационара подписал отказ о продолжении лечения. Ни одна из семнадцати перенесенных операций не принесла ни малейших улучшений, а Сокджин по уши погряз в долгах. От местной еды воротило, и даже суп давно приелся. Люди вокруг сменялись, и только его положение оставалось неизменным. Потерянный и ни на что не способный, отчасти виновный в происходящем сам. Его выставили на улицу в тот самый день, в который ровно двадцать один год назад он сделал свои первые шаги на льду. Собирался дождь, и люди старались найти укрытие, пока он просто шел вперед. Ему больше не было больно. Прострация. Смысла был утерян где-то в страницах его прошлой жизни.

Спустя несколько часов, вымокнув до последней нитки, он заявляется на порог опустевшего дома. Собирает все медали и фотографии в одну коробку, прячет в кладовке — ему не нужна горькая память. 

В двадцать шесть лет Сокджин выбрасывает свои коньки и впервые за многие годы по-настоящему рыдает. Потому что самое страшное в спорте вовсе не пропуск квалификации на чемпионат четырех континентов, очередное падение или неудачная постановка. И даже не четвертое место на олимпийских играх.

Самое страшное в спорте — в один день осознать, что _ты остался ни с чем_.


End file.
